


Winter Fun

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Young Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come to Patch and Yang is loving it. She spends time with her father, uncle, sister, and mother enjoying some of the winter wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fun

**Author's Note:**

> random little fic i quickly did because i need happy yang after what happened. She is four in this btw.

Snow slowly falls from the sky. The whole world is white from a recent storm that has now become simple flurries. All around the small island of Patch children play in the snow. They throw snowballs, create snowmen, slide down hills on their sleds, and some even wrestle each other in the snow.

One young child sticks out her tongue and catches some snowflakes that fall from the sky. Yang grins every time one lands on her tongue. She is so busy walking around trying to catch the frozen water droplets that she is not paying attention to her surroundings. Something wet all of a sudden hits her face and she falls on her rear end. The small child blinks as the snow slowly melts away.

“Sorry Yang. That was meant for your father. Didn’t mean for you to get catch in the crossfire.” Yang’s uncle Qrow says.

“Aren’t you the one who boast about having the best shot from our team Qrow?” Taiyang answers. The stocky blond man walks over to his four year old daughter and brushes the rest of the snow off her face. Yang’s face has turned even rosier from the snow. Yang only giggles. She does not mind at all that her uncle accidentlly nailed her in the face with a snowball. She whispers something into her father’s ear. The man grins widely and nods.

Taiyang packs some snow into his hands and rolls it into a near perfect orb. He hands it to Yang who then quietly tip-toes over towards her uncle, who has his back turned making his own snowballs. The child tries her best to be quiet but with every step she takes the snow crunches under her feet. It does not help either that the snow comes up well past her ankles.

Somehow Qrow does not turn around. As hard as she can for a four year old Yang throws the snowball. It hits Qrow square in the back of his head. The man grunts and turns around. He narrows his bright red eyes at his niece before grabbing her. “You are a sneaky little thing ya know that? Is that payback for hitting you?”

Yang giggles. “Yes. Daddy helped me make a snowball.”

“Oh did he now? So you are siding with your old man rather than your handsome, cool uncle?”

“I heard that Qrow!” Taiyang shouts.

This makes both Qrow and Yang laugh. Qrow grabs one of his snowballs and throws it back at his friend who dodges the attack. Qrow then gives Yang one. She happily attempts to throw the snowball at her father.

“Traitor!” Taiyang shouts when he sees this. Yang response by sticking her tongue out at her father.

“You three seem to be having a lot of fun.” A voice says. Everyone turns and spots a small woman dressed in white. Nestled in her arms in a toddler covered in red. While her mother blends perfectly into the white world the young girl sticks out like a sore thumb. “You guys having fun?”

“Yes Mommy! We are! I got to hit Daddy and Uncle Qrow with snowballs!” Yang gleefully says.

“She’s got a good arm believe it or not.” Qrow says, rubbing the back of his head. “If she keeps that up she’ll be one heck of a fighter.”

“I bet she will.” Summer smiles and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Yang squirms around in her Uncle’s arms. He lets her down. Summer also lets Ruby down on the ground. The two year old stumbles around in the snow that is deep for her. Yang helps her sister stay steady on her feet.

“Do you want to build a snowman, Ruby?” Yang asks.

The smaller girl, still barely able to talk, nods. Yang grins. With their mother the two sister move away from their uncle and father, so that they have fresh snow to use and so they do not get hit by mistake from their snowball war.

Once in an area with fresh, untouched, powdery snow the two girls get to work. Summer helps them start by making snowballs for her girls. Yang and Ruby work together and push the ball through the snow. At first the sisters are easily able to push the snow though as it gets bigger the harder it is go push. Yang pushes as hard as she can against the now large snowball. Her feet come out from under her and Yang face plants into the snow. Ruby giggles at the sight of her sister in the snow. Even Summer chuckles slightly as Yang stands back up.

Yang puts her hands on the snowball again and pushes with all her might. Like before the four year old slips and falls on her face. Summer grabs Yang’s hood when she sees the blond attempt a third time pushing.

“Yang don’t you think that is big enough?” Summer asks her daughter.

“No! It has to be the biggest snowman in Patch!” Yang states.

Summer rolls her eyes. She knows it will be pointless to fight with Yang. The girl is as stubborn as a mule. Sighing Summer starts pushing the snowball. It begins moving forward once more. Happy that her mother is helping her Yang begins pushing again. Ruby adds in some extra strength also. All three work together until three parts of the snowman are complete. Summer places each piece on top of each other. The end result is a snowman who is ever so slightly taller than Summer.

Yang and Ruby dig around the snow, looking for sticks for arms. Both girls find some a twig each and hand them to Summer. The woman puts one on each side of the snowman. She then digs around the bag she brought outside and takes out some buttons, a carrot, a hat, and some coal. Summer hands her daughters some buttons and coal and pick them up one at a time, lets each girl make the face of the snowman. Summer sticks the carrot in the center of the snowman’s head and places the hat on his head.

There is a tug at her cloak. Summer looks down. It is Yang. The young girl takes off her bright yellow scarf around her neck and stick it out towards her mother. “For the snowman.” Yang says.

Summer smiles and takes the scarf from her daughter. She wraps it around the neck of snowman. Once on all three look at what they’ve created. That is until Yang suddenly sneezes. Sniffing Yang wipes her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

“I think you have been out in the cold for too long sweetie. How about we let your father and uncle pelt each other and we go inside, have some hot chocolate, and read some books? Does that sound good?”

Yang grins and nod. She blots off into the house ahead of her mother and younger sister. The girl only makes it a few steps in before she slips from all the snow on her shoes. Yang tumbles and slides a few feet across the floor before getting stopped by the couch. Summer walks in to see her daughter, feet up in the air, up against the couch, smiling. She sighs. No matter what it is Yang rarely cries when she gets hurt. She always seems to just take the punch. This still does not stop Summer from worrying about Yang. One day she is going to seriously get hurt.

“Please be more careful Yang.” Summer says.

“Sorry Mommy.” Yang answers as she stands back on her feet. The young girl takes off all of her wet clothes and gives them to her mother who has Ruby’s clothes in her hands. She tells both girls to wait in the living room while she puts the clothes away and starts the hot chocolate. Both girls listen.

Ruby takes a seat on the velvet red couch. She nearly blends in with her red clothes. Yang meanwhile takes a book off the self. Yang is not the best of readers and sometimes has trouble with what is written but Ruby does not know that. The younger girl loves it when Yang reads so the blonde just makes up stories based on the pictures and the words she can read.

Yang hops up on the couch with a small book. Ruby leans against Yang as the blonde begins to read.

“Long ago in the land that is much different from ours, there lived a fair maiden. The maiden lived a happy life, surrounded by friends and family. Her family ruled over a great land. Peace also ruled the land. No wars, no fight, only happiness and love.

“But then one day everything changed.” Yang leans towards her sister face. The younger girl’s silver eyes are wide and locked on Yang, listening to every word that comes out her mouth. “A dark beast snuck into the castle the maiden lived in one night. Know what he did?”

Ruby shakes her head. A large grin comes over Yang face. “He came into the maiden’s room and took her!” Yang reaches out for her sister and grabs her. The younger girl lets out a yelp, manages to break free of her sister’s grasp, and nearly falls off the couch. Yang is quick to react and grabs her sister before she falls. She pulls Ruby back up.

“Yang can you behave for once and not spook your sister?” Summer says. She takes a seat between her daughters and places three cups of hot chocolate. “And you started to read without me? I feel betrayed.” Summer jokes.

Like with her father, Yang sticks out her tongue at her mother. “Cause I wanted to read Ruby a little story while you made the hot coco.”

Summer sticks her tongue back at Yang. “What were you reading anyway my little dragon?”

Yang grabs the books and holds it up high. “That maiden book when she gets kidnap by that monster and she has to figure out a way to escape or kill or befriend the monster.”

“Ah! That’s one of your favorites. I see why you picked it out.” Summer says as she takes the book. Once she takes it Yang sneezes again. Summer grabs a tissue from the coffee table for her daughter. “I hope you are not getting sick from being outside.” Summer says.

“I hope not also.” Yang sighs. “What do you think Daddy and Uncle Qrow are doing? Are they still having a snowball fight?”

“Probably. Those boys go at it with a lot of things. Neither one wants to be bested by the other so I would not be surprised if they come back in all soaked wet. Now, where did you leave off?”

Yang points at the spot she last was. Cuddling up against her mother Yang listens as Summer reads on. While her mother reads Yang takes some sips of the now warm chocolate and helps Ruby drink some. Slowly with the excitement of today, reading, and the warm liquid in her stomach sleep creeps up upon Yang. The next thing she knows Yang is lying on the couch besides Ruby with a large blanket draped over the two of them.

Quietly Yang crawls off the couch. Looking through a window Yang can see it is sundown. The pure white world now has a tint of orange to it. She also sees two lumps on the ground. Her father and uncle. Both seem perfectly content just lying there.

Yang looks around the room for her mother. She does not see her anywhere. That is when she hears a bang in the kitchen. Her mother must be there. Yang walks towards where she believes her mother will be. Sure enough standing in front of the stove is her mother. Yang walks over to her mother.

“Did you have a nice nap Yang?” Summer asks when she sees her eldest daughter.

“I did.” Yang drags over a step stool and stands on it. She looks at what her mother has on the stove. Some chicken noodle soup. The smell makes Yang’s mouth water. But that is not the only scent in the air. Somethings sweet is floating around also. Yang sniffs the air trying to figure out what said smell is but with the soup overpowering the other smell she has trouble.

“I am making a batch of cookies also, if that is what you are trying to figure out.” Summer says.

“Yummy!”

“But you have to eat your dinner first. Though I am about to make a second batch of cookies. Wanna help?”

“Do I ever?”


End file.
